1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is becoming common to transmit image data in addition to text or voice data with a general portable communications terminal such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable computer, or the like.
Therefore, in order to perform image data transmission, or the like, camera modules have come to be installed in portable communications terminals as basic elements thereof.
An infra-red (IR) filter may be used in this camera module.
Since the camera module is able to recognize a wider range of wavelengths of light than the human eye, the camera module may recognize light within the infra red (IR) range that cannot be registered by the human eye as light.
Therefore, in the case in which the camera module outputs image information containing light as it is recognized by the camera module, since images having different colors from those actually seen by the human eye may be output, there is a need to filter IR light using an IR filter.
In this case, when the IR filter is fixed to a housing of the camera module, light, having passed through a lens may be irregularly reflected by an inner wall of the housing, or the like, to thereby be introduced to an image sensor.
In this case, a flare phenomenon such as light spreading, or the like, may be generated, which may have a negative influence on image quality. Therefore, there is a need to prevent light, irregularly reflected in the camera module, from being introduced to the image sensor.
Further, a fine cracking phenomenon may be generated in a cutting plane of the IR filter during a process of manufacturing the IR filter. In this case, foreign objects may be generated, to thereby be introduced in the camera module.